


The Chosen Chooses

by mllelaurel



Category: X/1999
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelaurel/pseuds/mllelaurel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can't hate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chosen Chooses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevacaruso](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nevacaruso).



She wants to hate him. He's so unlike her, in so many ways. Talking to hear the sound of his own voice. No concept of personal space. Smiles that feel real, unlike so many things she's encountered in Tokyo.

He places no value on his life, she thinks, and remembers a little girl who turned her face away from food. That's the part where they're not all that different. It's her door into hating him, if she needs to.

How can someone that bright talk about dying for someone he's barely met, like it's nothing at all? What did he do – pick her name out of a hat? Could it have been Karen or Yuzuriha, just as easily?

She's glad he didn't pick Kotori. Making a promise to protect someone like that, only to watch them die violently…

Maybe she's starting to understand him, after all. Sacrificing yourself for somebody is easier than watching them suffer. The dead are done with the world. The problems of the living are no longer theirs.

(She knows that's not true. If it were Subaru would be out of a job.)

She's pretty sure she doesn't want Sorata to die, especially not for her sake. It's so selfish of him. She'd be the one left to deal with the consequences.

Arashi's seen too many movies, read too many books where the guy makes his heroic stand, and the girl is left behind, perhaps with a baby to remember him by. (And how in the world is that romantic? Having to care for a kid all on your own, with no time to grieve, much less live your own life?)

She won't be that girl.

Hell if she knows what she's doing, when she goes off to confront Fuuma. She assumes he'll simply kill her, with Sorata safely asleep, and that will be that.

When he offers her another way, she takes it. She can't hate Sorata, no matter how hard she tries. Can't resent him, even a little. It's Arashi's turn to make him hate her.


End file.
